


A Haunting For The Two of Us

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: Lena was dared to find a date for Hana's particular double date. If all goes well, Hana will be revealing a secret Lena's been craving for months. Lena is not backing down.





	A Haunting For The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Overwatch Halloween special. Surprisingly, this isn't a crackfic, and it's a more of a fluff and 'humor' story, which is good seeing how I became addicted to crack... fics. Please take this story with a pinch of salt and try not to question the logic or the probably behind it.
> 
> I just liked to write an event story with both SomVa and WidowTracer's perspective. With both couples in their own respective hilarity and wacky hijinks when it comes to Halloween. I hope I them all justice and didn't set their personality too out of their characters.
> 
> Feel free to point out my stupid flaws and tell how you feel about the story; it helps me sleep at night.

"Time to get your game on!" Hana shouted through her microphone, one similar to a battle cry.

Lena immediately toned the volume of her headphone before chuckling with a smile. "You got it, luv." She gripped her mouse and put on her best war face. "You ready to get your butt handed to you?"

"Ha! I never lose!" Hana once again cried, but her tone was lower than before.

"We'll see about that." Lena giggled and sharpened her gaze as the pre-match timer ran out. "Cheers luv, the cavalry is-"

"Lena, no! We agreed you stop using that line. That would be the thirtieth time you said it tonight." Hana groaned while slamming her fingers on the keyboard.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes and snorted, "Oh alright luv; you can lay off me about it. And it is three in the bloody morning if you hadn't noticed!"

Lena then heard a loud choking sound, followed by several coughs. "Three! We've been playing for nine hours?!"

Lena giggled in amusement and replied with, "What's got your knickers in a twist? You usually stay up playing for days."

"Yeah, but not this time," Lena cocked up a brow as she noticed Hana' character signing out in the chat. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Lena kept her eyebrow raised and logged off herself. "Mission?"

"Nope. Tomorrow's Halloween, or did you forget, noob?" Hana giggled before continuing, "My girlfriend is taking me out for a joyride."

"Oh," Lena sadly sighed as she pressed her weight against her chair. "I still can't believe you haven't told me who she is. And here I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Hana instantly burst in response. "I'm just not sure you'll like her. She is wild and mysterious and a lone wolf but she can also be sweet and caring…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just aces." Lena irritatingly rolled her eyes and continued, "If you don't shut your gob, I'm gonna go mental. That or you introduce us and let me take a gander and the girl who thinks she is good enough for you. Come on Hana!"

Hana groaned mildly annoyed but eventually sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine." However, before Lena could jump in glee from her seat, Hana immediately appended on, "On one condition. You must bring a date as well."

Lena's skin turned pale, and her jaw slightly dropped, "Come again, luv?"

"You heard me, bring a date."

Lena pressed her back against the chair and sighed with a forced smile, "Hana, you're off your rocker, I'm not some idiot who needs your-

"It'll be both healthy for you, and less awkward," Hana deadpanned, setting the volume of her tone very low.

Lena uncomfortably groaned and paused briefly, "I don't know if I'm too keen on this..."

There was a sigh followed by a response with irritation, with Hana' tone being very strict, "Lena Oxton, you've been locked up in your apartment for the past two months. You haven't had a single social encounter, excluding your missions. And I'm pretty sure you haven't showered in weeks."

"Oi!" Lena jumped from her seat, blurting out. She was about to respond to Hana' accusation before taking a sniff of her jacket and groaning in disgust. "Oh god, right, maybe a bit. But I'm still not gonna-"

"Neat! I'll see you tomorrow night." Hana yelled enthusiastically.

Lena let out a groan and grinned, "Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine about this. Does my pain amuse you?"

"Yup! Logging out!" and with that said, Hana left.

Once her friend was no longer present, Lena's smile dropped to a frown. She removed her headset and set them aside. She then lifted her fatigued body off the chair and collapsed onto her bed, embracing its comfort. Letting out a sigh, she stared at the ceiling as Hana' words rang against her ear. It's not as if was against dating, or terrible at it. However, her last relationship wasn't easy on her. Balancing her life as an international hero and an ordinary citizen with a relationship was much harder than her time fighting the null sector.

No matter what the reason was, she wasn't willing to make excuses, because Tracer was no coward. She had about twenty-four hours to find a date and was going to give it her all.

* * *

The afternoon of the next day rolled, and Lena finally woke up from her slumber. Smacking her dry lips together, she turned towards the alarm clock that was running around one forty in the afternoon.

Groaning loudly, she buried her head into her pillow.  _Bollocks! I burned half of the day already._

Once her tantrum cooled down, she dragged her half-dead body off the bed and crawled into the shower. Later, after she freshened up, she left her apartment and began her hunt. How hard could it be finding a quick date?

She might have been a little rusty, but she still had experience. Settling down at a cafe nearby, She pulled out her phone and began looking through her contacts. She had so many friends, and undoubtedly one of them would accept going out with her, even if it was for one night.

An hour and a half and three cups of coffee later, Lena started freaking out. She went through her list three times, and no seemed to be available. Every one of them seemed to either have a plan for tonight or taken.

 _Oh, bugger._ Lena buried her face in her arms and strived her best to calm down.  _Maybe Winston? The ol' champ always had my back._

It was a long shot and her last resort. Lena quickly sent Winston a text and waited patiently. Her fingers rapidly tapped against the table and she felt though she was going to have an anxiety attack. Several minutes later, her phone rang, making her heart skip a beat.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her mind. Lena then forced a smile on and answered in a cheery voice, "Winston! How ya doing you, big Buffoon!"

"Greetings Lena." It sure was Winston. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"So," Lena chuckled nervously and hesitatingly continued, "You see, Hana invited me to this friendly date for later, and I was wondering if you'd like to pose as my date, just enough to let me know who Hana' secret girlfriend is. It won't be anything serious, consider it as acting. Can you please help a lad out? I'm already very deep in this hole."

"I'd love to!" Lena's eyes quickly brightened up, her heart and mind were finally relieved. "Is what I would say if miss Song wasn't holding a gun to my head."

Lena briefly paused in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"No cheating, Lena!" either Lena was imagining things or Hana  _was_  holding her ape friend a hostage. "See tomorrow. Lol!"

It took Lena ten minutes to recollect her herself. Hana  _wasn't_  fooling around, which made her more determined to find out her secret. Unfortunately, Winston was her last hope. There was no one left. She contacted everyone she had come to know over the past years. And even though she was desperate, she wasn't going to sink low and pay a stranger to pose as a phony date.

Her head dropped on the table in defeat, to add insult to the injury, she began to sob quietly. To save herself the embarrassment in the eyes of the public, she grabbed the newspaper and set it in front of her. "It's not fair. I pay my taxes, I help save the world, and I sometimes go to church. But it's just not fair!" Before she let out another series of whimpers, something sparked in Lena's eyes.

She tilted her head in puzzlement before snatching the newspaper to draw it closer to her face. Her brown eyes scanned the headline several times as they filled with glimpses of hope. She may have contacted everyone inside her circle of friendship, but not everyone  _outside_  the ring.

* * *

The early darkness colored the sky, and the cold breeze coated the air, but it didn't matter. For the Widowmaker couldn't feel the freezing winds. All she could feel was her fingertip, rubbing against the trigger of her rifle. Her gaze aligned with the sight of the rifle's scoop, staring at her target. She had orders to eliminate the soon-to-be cadaver.

The suspect was the head of a mob organization, but it never mattered who her marks were. Welfare people, terrible people, innocents, guilty, they were all the same meat suit. The only thing that mattered was her objective. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled the hot air out of her lungs and was ready to squeeze the trigger.

"Psst, whatcha' looking at?" A mere whisper was enough to knock the target out of Widowmaker's sight. The bullet fired, but it missed the mark by miles. As soon as her victim was aware of the shot, his goons surrounded him and escorted him to their armored vehicle. Within seconds, her mission came crumbling down.

Widowmaker was furious, all her hard work flushed down the drain in mere seconds. She glared at her side and immediately recognized her nemesis, Tracer, lying beside her on the edge of the building.

Her reflexes kicked in, and she promptly rolled away and got on her feet. Setting a fair distance between them, Tracer was soon staring at the barrel of the Widow's kiss. "You just made your last mistake, foolish girl."

But to her surprise Tracer didn't wince from her spot. She stared straight into her eyes as a sigh escaped from her mouth. A grin slowly formed on her lips as she said, "Do your legs hurt? Cause you keep on running in my dreams."

Widowmaker paused slightly. " _Quelle_?"

Tracer grin dropped to a frown. "Too corny? I've got another one." She stared at her palm and resembled as if she was reading something out of it. "On a scale of one to ten, You're a nine and I'm the eleven you need. No, wait..." She looked back at her palm and quickly fixed herself, "I meant to say, I'm the  _one_  you need."

Widowmaker was losing her patience. She locked her rifle and deadpanned, "On a scale of horrible misery to eternal agony, how painful do you want your death to be?"

The threat seemed to be enough to get Tracer's attention. She slowly stood up from her uncomfortable position, though Widowmaker was hesitant not to shoot her. "Alright luv, you got me. The truth is that I fell from the moment we first met."

"Makes sense considering you dropped on me like an  _imbécile_ ," Widowmaker recalled, keeping the barrel pointed at Tracer. Even though she could've shot her dead on the spot, she was curious about what her last words could be.

"Oh boy, you're even worse than me when it comes to this. Okay, no more stupid lines, I'll be straightforward." Tracer took a deep breath and began explaining, "A few months back, Hana got a girlfriend, but she hasn't told me who she is. I've been persuading her for months to spill the beans, but she's too gosh darn stubborn. And last night, or should I say this morning, she agreed to let me meet her, but she set a condition. And that condition was-" Tracer paused to restore oxygen back to her lungs before continuing, "And that condition was that I had to bring a date. But I already asked everyone, and they all said 'no' which left only you, my last hope."

Tracer finished explaining her situation in a very rapid pace, forcing her to gasp for air for several moments. Once her breathing stabilized, she looked back at Widowmaker, who was attempting to wrap her head around what Tracer just said. Considering how fast she usually talked, it must have sounded like gibberish to her. "So, Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix, will you go out with me, as my-"

Before Tracer could finish her sentence, Widowmaker fired a warning shot, missing her face by inches. She then fired her grappling hook towards a higher ground and clawed the edge of the concrete. With a final glance, she muttered, "Adieu,  _Tracer._ " And with that, she elevated away. She reached the next building and quickly managed to climb it over. With her rifle on the holster, she was about to leave when suddenly a familiar blue streak blocked her path.

"So what's your answer luv?" Tracer inquired as she blinked in front of her, big doe eyes staring back at hers.

Widowmaker's right eye began to twitch, she drew her weapon out and aimed it at her face. "This is your final warning, Tracer."

However, Tracer didn't even flinch. Instead, she scoffed and dismissed her threat. "luv, I've been shot at, survived explosions, frozen, and bopped off cliffs. And yet I'm still alive. Granted Mercy won't be happy about this, but eh."

Even though Tracer could be the most annoying thing Widowmaker ever encountered in her life, she had a fair point. Groaning irritatingly, she withdrew her weapon and demanded, "What do you want?"

"It's as I said luv, I need a date, and you're the only one who hasn't rejected me." Tracer reminded her as she impatiently strolled around the roof of the building.

Widowmaker couldn't tell if Tracer was making a mockery out of her, or if she was that dull and stupid. "Is this some joke?"

"No, honest to the God, no!" Tracer immediately replied, halting at her spot. "Please Amelie, I beg of you."

Widowmaker felt enraged upon hearing that name. But before she could burst at her, Tracer got on her knee and was  _begging_. The unstoppable Tracer was on her knees in a blink of an eye and pleading in front of her.

For some reason, Widowmaker didn't feel very amused upon seeing her in her weakest stages like she thought she would. Maybe because she was incapable of feeling any emotions, or perhaps because she wasn't the primary source of Tracer's agony.

"Please Widow, it's just for an hour. Two max!" Whatever amusement she thought she felt before, was now turning into discomfort. Tracer was hitting a new low, and it  _wasn't_  because of Widowmaker.

"Tracer..." Widowmaker stated which cut off Tracer string of sobs. "First off, clean your face, it makes me  _feel_ disgusted."

Tracer blew her nose with the edge of her sleeve, which was still obnoxious, but not as before. "If I agree to your stupid, and childish, request, will you leave me be?"

"Absolutely!" Tracer instantly jumped to her feet, heart beating faster than ever. "I'd do anything."

Widowmaker raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Would you jump off the building?"

However, to her shock and surprise, Tracer took her rhetorical question seriously, and dashed forward and off the edge of the building. Widowmaker watched with wide eyes as Tracer leaped off the building. She was shocked and couldn't move a muscle. Within moments, she heard a loud crash sound.

For some reason, Widowmaker felt her blood turn cold, colder than usual. But before she could rush to see the scene for herself, a bright flash of blue almost blinded her sight. There stood Tracer, without a single scratch mark. And just then Widowmaker remembered that she possessed the ability to recall time.

"Anything." Tracer stated, in a strange and creepy tone.

Whatever worries Widowmaker had before, were now gone. Though she wondered how far was Tracer was willing to go. "Punch yourself in the face."

And much like a loyal dog, Tracer delivered a jab towards her jaw, unyielding.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Do you want it to hurt?" Tracer pulled out her pistol and was ready to smack its butt against her face.

 _Too much._ Widowmaker thought, deciding to conclude her little experiment. "Very well Tracer, I will agree to accompany you to your  _social engagement_."

Tracer victoriously jumped in the air. "Yes! God save the queen, yes!" She was celebrating wildly and didn't seem to show any signs of stopping. "Thank you so much, Amelie. You have no idea-"

Before Tracer could go on another hour of rambling, Widowmaker pinched her lips shut. "You stay at least two meters away from me. You don't make any physical contacts with me. I am not your friend; I'm just taking pity on you. You don't even think about pushing your luck. And most importantly, you. Do  _not_. Say. That. Name. Ever! Nod if you understand." And Tracer obediently nodded. "Very well,  _Au Revoir,_  Tracer." As soon as she stated her peace, Widowmaker launched her hook and zipped away.

* * *

Widowmaker vexatiously looked at her watch, it was passing seven o'clock, twenty minutes after the time Tracer informed her. For someone who could manipulate time, she thought Tracer of all people would respect the responsibility. She was standing outside of a cafe, the one she was instructed to meet Tracer for their 'date.' And yet, Tracer was nowhere to be seen.

Just when was about to call it a night, her vision blackened as a pair of hands covered up her eyes. Using her quick reflexes, she drove her head backward and smacked whoever was assaulting her in the face.

Naturally, she was free and met with a loud, painful groan. "Bloody hell, luv, What was that for!" Tracer gripped her dripping nose as she shot a dirty look at her.

"You assaulted me, Tracer." Widowmaker emotionlessly remarked. "Next time, walk slower."

"What? I wasn't assaulting you!" Tracer slowly worked her way back to her feet while grunting in pain. "It's called a playful gesture."

Widowmaker cocked up an eyebrow at her and inquired dryly, "What a ridiculous gesture, I might add. How is sneaking up and tackling one considered playful?"

Tracer's jaw dropped down, which hurt her nose more. "Forget it. Let's just walk inside, and wait for Hana."

Widowmaker raised a protesting eyebrow but decided to follow Tracer in anyways. Tracer's nose was still bleeding as drops of it dripped between her fingers and on the floor. They sat down as far away from the rest of customers as possible as she went with Tracer's wishes. Tracer kept her nasals locked to prevent more blood from flowing out, even though it was a useless and a painful attempt.

Widowmaker could easily hear the soft whimpers of agony no matter how much Tracer tried to hide it, and it was bothering her. "Breathe through your mouth and keep your nose shut." She quickly advised, maintaining her emotionless tone.

"W-what?"

Widowmaker bit the bottom of her lips in irritation and hopped next to her seat. She reached her hands and tilted Tracer's head up. "Now, keep holding your nose."

Tracer silently obeyed her instructions. "What about the two meters?"

"A bloody nose is not the only thing I can give you." Widowmaker deadpanned while glaring at her with cold eyes to which Tracer gulped and kept quiet.

About fifteen minutes of silence passed, and Tracer felt the fresh air running through her nose once again. "Oi, I can smell again!" She lifted her fingers off her nose and took a few deep breaths. "Oh air, how I missed you. Thanks, Widow."

The assassin cluelessly stared at the younger girl who was giving her a big grin. She was puzzled by her strange gesture. "Why are you smiling-"

"Lena! Lena!" she was cut off mid-sentence with an overhyped voice which seemed to grasp Tracer's full attention.

Tracer looked passed Widowmaker as her grin managed to grow twice its size. "Hana!"

She jumped from her seat and jogged toward her friend, and with it, so did Widowmaker's gaze. She turned around to get a better view of the situation. Lena was hugging her friend, as she presumed. They broke the hug shortly after and Tracer lead her friend towards her table while chattering on the way.

"By the way, love your outfit." Tracer giggled while admiring her friend's blue uniform.

"Aww, thanks." She giggled along while brushing off her tie and hat. "This is one my favorites. I picked it up just for today."

Widowmaker exchanged glances between the two as they seemed to forget her existence. She loudly cleared her throat which was enough to get their attention.

"Oh, silly me." Tracer gently grabbed her friend by the wrist and walked her towards Widowmaker. "Hana, I'm sure you met Widowmaker. Widowmaker, this is my best friend, Hana Song."

Widowmaker waited briefly, attempting to recognize the younger girl. And it soon clicked in her mind. "The MEKA brat, correct? Pleasure."

Tracer's facial expression seemed to sink into her skin by hearing her response.

However, Hana didn't seem to be bothered by Widowmaker's rude introduction. Instead, she was carefully examining Widowmaker, her skin mainly, and making her way towards her face. "Are you actually, the  _real_  Widowmaker? I thought you were cosplaying as one of those Avatar things."

Tracer's jaw hung open momentarily as she failed at finding the right words. "No? She  _is_  the real Widowmaker. I know it sounds insane and crazy. And I'm sure you want an explanation and have about a million question to ask-"

"Nope!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think- Hang on," Tracer stopped herself, giving Hana a questionable look. "Come again, luv?"

"I said nope." Hana neglected Tracer justification and took a seat across the two. "Those questions, however, will be halted until my girlfriend arrives. Which should be around…" Hana took a glance at her phone and a smirk formed on her lips. "Now."

A bright purple colored flash dazed the two as a rain of texture began flowing from Hana' phone and flooding on her. Soon, the strange pixelated illumination formed the shape of a figure before the light vanished.

Widowmaker shielded her eyes throughout the whole anomaly, and so did Tracer. As the bright light dimmed and died, Widowmaker removed her temporary blinders only to be stunned once again.

"Hola, señoras." The new individual was one that Widowmaker recognized immediately. Despite, her disguise, she always knew that smirk from anywhere. And the fact that she was dressed up as a member of Los Muertos, her old organization, gave it away quickly.

"Lena, blue lady, this is Sombra." Hana gestured to the older woman who was sitting on her lap. Hana' face was stiffening quickly, and instead of complaining, she was fighting to hide it.

Sombra playfully chuckled as she ran her finger across her cheek. "Still playing the tough one, eh little bunny?"

"Who said I'm playing." Hana irritatingly pouted which made Sombra laugh.

She hopped off Hana, allowing a passage for the air back to her lungs, and sat next to her. However, that didn't stop Sombra from toying with Hana. "Aw, you're cute when you're puffed up. Like a jellyfish."

Hana' face heated up as the embarrassment filled her face. With a low whimper, she covered her face with her hat. "Am not…"

Sombra gently pulled her into an embrace and stroke her hair. "Don't ever change, little conejita."

The awkwardness seemed to spread across as Widowmaker noticed Tracer's face flushing as well.  _How ominous._  She thought.

Tracer coughed into her fist nervously, instantly breaking Hana and Sombra's odd ceremony. "Hiya, uh, Sombra, was it?"

Sombra released Hana from her torment and pressed her back against her chair. "Si, Tracer."

"Oh? You heard about me?" Tracer remarked in surprise.

"You have no idea." Sombra's gaze shifted from Tracer towards Widowmaker, and her pupils grew wide. "Hello, tonight's entertainment," She muttered audibly with a hungry smirk.

"Sombra," Widowmaker cramped her eyes, glaring at her. "I suppose I should be impressed. Though your behavior is very foolish and child-like, you seemed to have an Overwatch enemy under your thumb."

Tracer fixed Widowmaker with an eyebrow. "You two know one another?"

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes and glared at Sombra. "You have no idea."

Sombra instantly burst out in laughter and slapped her knee. "Oh chica, it couldn't have been any further from the truth." Her laughs continued for a short while before it finally toned down. "Sorry, I just couldn't hold myself. Hana and I have a very tight knot, much like you señorita."

"Oh no, you got it all wrong-"

"Oh! Is that so?" Widowmaker interjected Tracer with a stern face as she leaned further towards the table. "So how did you meet, if you don't mind telling the tale."

Sombra leaned closer towards Hana' ear, whispering childishly. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Hana giggled with a pink blush. "Let's do it together." She then looked at both Widowmaker and Tracer, still barely able to control her laughter. "So, I was streaming this one time, and it was like super late. I've had bags under my eyes, and my hair was messy."

"And you still looked adorable." Sombra jokingly recalled.

Hana playfully elbowed her partner and went on, "So, on the donation page, I see someone donating ten big G's. I thought nothing of it as I was very sleepy and thought I was dreaming. But then again, I thought I could check my mysterious  _knight in shining armor_." She paused and turned to Sombra, who was giving her a devilish smirk. "And so I check this person's profile, and…"

"And that's when I hacked and blackmailed her." Sombra finished her sentence and took over the story. "Granted, it was a child's play to hack her, but I wanted to see her shattered face. So for the next week, bun-bun here, been doing nothing but send death threats and occasionally begging when wasn't sober. And I'm sitting in my chair, entertained by her misery. So after a while, we slowly start talking and building something special, until one day, I get an idea to set a trap by 'slipping up' my location-"

"Yes, 'slipping up.'" Hana interrupted her with a scoff, air quoting her words. "Just admit you screwed yourself over because you fell for me first."

Sombra fixed her with a smirk and childishly stuck her tongue out. "We agreed to disagree on that, get over it.

To which Hana rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Proceed."

Sombra nodded and continued telling the tale. "So before I knew it, a giant pink mecha broke into my hide and now a gremlin was holding me at gunpoint. And that's how we met."

Widowmaker stared at the two, unhinged, while Tracer picked her jaw up the floor. "How… lovely?"

"And you two?" it was Hana' turn to interrogate, or as for how Widowmaker felt presently. "How did you two meet?"

"Uh, cafe?" Tracer awkwardly replied.

"Rooftops." Widowmaker answer at the same time.

Hana raised up an eyebrow and grinned, "You don't say. How long the two of you been dating."

Tracer nervously attempted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, Widowmaker interrupted her stutter and replied, "Less than an hour."

Sombra's smirk never left her face, with a cock of an eyebrow, she joined in with Hana. "Interesting. I never thought you had it in you, Lacroix."

Widowmaker clenched her palm around her leg, digging her nails into her flesh from the anger. It was getting under her skin, and Sombra knew what buttons to push. It was always a losing situation for her. If she lost her temper, she'd prove Sombra right, and if she did nothing, Sombra would continue toying with her nerves.

But to her surprise, Tracer, of all people, suddenly came to her defense. "Widow doesn't like it when you call her that. I'd appreciate it if you don't say that name again."

Widowmaker gazed at Tracer, puzzled. She wasn't sure why Tracer came to her aid. Perhaps she was repaying her debt from earlier.

Sombra cocked up a brow and leaned back to her chair. "What a match, you two." Her eyes rapidly shifted between the two of them until another devilish grin appeared on her face. She then leaned towards Hana and whispered something inaudible in her ear, which made the girl titter.

"What's so funny, luv?" Tracer wondered as she cluelessly watched the two giggle among themselves.

Sombra waved her hand in dismissing while Hana looked away from her. "Oh, nothing, just you know, girlfriend talk. I'm sure you two share tons of inside jokes."

"Careful Hana, they probably haven't reached base one yet," Sombra commented, and the two laughed once again.

Tracer's face flushed red in both frustration and embarrassment while Widowmaker was left lost in the dark.

"I'm kidding Lena, learn to take a joke." Hana wiped a tear from her eye before adding, "I'm sure the two of you will figure it out soon."

"What do ya mean? Places to be?" Tracer asked.

Hana shifted her gaze and paused briefly. "You could say that."

"Bunny and I are going to be raiding every house in the town for candies." Sombra grinned and pulled Hana closer.

Tracer became confused for a moment. "Aren't you two too old to be trick-or-treating?"

Hana held up her hand and looked as if she was offended. "How dare you. We  _are_ kids. Kids by heart."

Widowmaker on the other, her confusion only grew. "Trick... or treat?" All eyes spontaneously turned towards Widowmaker who wasn't very happy with the amount of attention she was getting.

"You don't know about trick-or-treating?" Hana inquired in a dramatic tone as her eyes grew wide.

"Should I?"

Sombra face lit up in amusement. "I don't know. You probably don't have what it takes."

Widowmaker's knee started hopping up and down in the spot, and her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sombra shrugged and added, "It means you're too dispassionate. You can't have fun, and you ruin it for everybody else."

"That was the idea. Talon created me to become-"

"That's what I mean." Sombra threw her arms in the air and exclaimed. "You can't enjoy Halloween if you don't have the spirit."

Widowmaker paused briefly before twisting her lips. She placed a hand on her knees to stop it from shaking. "And how do I acquire this Halloween spirit?"

Sombra tapped on her chin to think before leaning in and mumbling softly with Hana. After a short discussion, they parted away, and Hana spoke. "First and for most, you need a costume."

Widowmaker raised a puzzled brow and asked, "A costume?"

"Precisely!" Sombra clicked her tongue and winked at her. "Something that speaks you. I, myself would've preferred if  _someone_  wore something I begged for weeks, but I guess I'm just not too important."

Hana lightly hit her against her stomach and pouted. "I told you the bunny ears don't leave the bedroom."

"Okay, okay." Sombra held her hands up in defense before turning back to Widowmaker. "Once you are in costume, you're mostly set."

"Um, lads," Tracer who had been quiet the whole time suddenly spoke. "While I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't think trick-or-treat is in our corner."

Hana raised up an eyebrow and said, "How so? You think you're better than us?"

Tracer backed away and asked in shock, "Where is this coming from?"

"I see what this is. You think just because you don't trick-or-treat, it makes you somehow better than us." Hana folded her arms and looked displeased.

Tracer's eyes grew wide as she rapidly gestured with her hand, "No, no, no. Quite the opposite. I think trick-or-treating is a swell idea."

"So you'll go trick-or-treating tonight," Hana asked in a dry tone, but sounded more of a command.

"Absolutely!" Tracer forced a smile and nodded.

" _And_ , so will Widowmaker," Sombra added while looking at her with a smile. "Won't you?"

Widowmaker stuttered shortly before awkwardly replying, "I suppose?"

Hana smiled, and her tone of voice instantly changed. "Okay. We'll see you by the end of the night. And we're expecting a lot of candy from the two of you."

She got up from her seat, and so did Sombra. "We'll be leaving now. Ciao!" Hana waved them a goodbye before leaving the cafe with her girlfriend.

Tracer and Widowmaker were left alone in silence. Tracer was the most confused out of the two as she still attempted to wrap her head around what just happened. "What just happened?"

Widowmaker let out a sigh and responded, "We walked into the spider's nest. Never have I been this humiliated."

"I-I see." Tracer nodded and shifted her attention away from Widowmaker, who didn't seem very happy with the outcome. "Um, well, a deal is a deal. Guess I owe ya a favor, luv." She let out a small laugh, but Widowmaker didn't respond. "So, uh, I guess I will get out of your hair now."

Before Tracer could adequately get up from her seat, she was pulled by her wrist and pinned on the chair. "I did not grant you permission to leave,  _Cherie_."

Tracer's wrist grasped with no chance of escape. She was confused and nervous at the same time. "Pardon me?"

Widowmaker didn't respond right away. Instead, she took several minutes deep in her thoughts. Her facial expression showed a mixture of determination and rage. "You belong to me for the rest of the night, or have you forgotten."

"But I thought-"

"You don't think, you  _imbecile_." Widowmaker interrupted her with a hiss. "We will participate in this 'trick-or-treat' ritual, and you'll accompany me. Do I make myself clear?"

Tracer froze at her spot but didn't dare to question her. "As you wish, luv."

* * *

A costume. She was required to wear an outfit. It wasn't a strange request seeing how most of her operations and missions expected her to be incognito. However, wearing one on the outdoors, without any requirement of stealth was bizarre. Or at least in Widowmaker's situation.

"I hope you're not planning on sneaking up behind me again." She remarked coldly.

"No..." There was a weak response before Tracer walked in front of her. "I learned my lesson."

Widowmaker took a moment to admire Tracer's costume. The parts of her fashion choice that stood out the most were her scarf and sunglasses. "Your outfit, it strikes me with familiarity."

Tracer's ears perked up as she stared at her outfit. "Yes, it's from when I was a test pilot during project slipstream. Though it was life threating experience, I do sort of, ought to them since it changed my life. You know after they almost ended it." She recalled in a dry and a joyful tone. She then took a look at Widowmaker's outfit. "I like yours too. Kind of nostalgic if I say so myself."

Widowmaker took a look at her ash colored Talon outfit and responded, "Talon does not hand anyone a wardrobe at any given time. It was what I could find."

"Well, I still think it's lovely." Tracer remarked with a smile. "A classic one I must remark."

To which, Widowmaker stared blankly at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Tracer frowned and said, "No, I'm just giving you a friendly smile."

"Well, don't. It makes me anxious." Widowmaker demanded in a calm tone before walking away. "Are you coming or not?"

Tracer shook her head and sighed. She followed her close but not too close, which seemed to annoy Widowmaker. "I thought you were supposed to be quick. Pick up the pace."

"But what about the two meters?" Tracer carefully asked as she slowly closed the distance between them.

Widowmaker groaned under her breath and replied, "Don't make me ask twice."

Tracer nodded and quietly walked along with Widowmaker until they reached their first district. The first thing they noticed was the kids running around in various costumes, laughing and giggling in excitement. Then there was the decorations, lit up jack-o-lanterns, neon lights, and even dead omnics held up in a manner similar to a scarecrow, though it looked very disrespectful. And of course, there were the candies.

Tracer felt a little uncomfortable, going door to door asking for candies as a young adult. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Widowmaker, on the other hand, didn't show any signs of hesitation. She grabbed Tracer by the shoulder and force her to walk in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I can walk by myself." Tracer rapidly exclaimed in irritation until Widowmaker released her grip. "Fine, we'll do this." She stopped and examined the houses in front of her. There were a lot of children dashing from door to door, so she picked a house that was empty, or less crowded than the rest.

"There!" Tracer pointed at the house and Widowmaker nodded. They walked towards the house, and she rang the door. The sound made her heart skip a beat as she waited for the owner the open the door.

Within moments the door opened and who was standing behind it wasn't someone they expected. "My, who do we have here?"

Tracer took off her glasses, and with a shocking expression, she asked, "Granny Ana?"

"The one and the only." Ana smiled as she admired the Tracer's costume. "What a lovely outfit you've got, child." She then reached into her bowl and picked up a small wrapper before handing it to Tracer. "For you, a caramel bar, just as sweet as yourself." with a smile, she playfully pinched Tracer's cheeks.

"Aww, granny Ana." Tracer flushed in embarrassment and giggled.

Ana then looked at Widowmaker, and her smile dropped to a venomous frown. She reached for another bowl and handed her a piece with a deadpan expression. "For you, black licorice, just like your heart and soul."

"Thanks, granny Ana." Tracer smiled and hugged her.

"Careful child, I'm not as young as I used to be." Ana chuckled, and before closing the door, she gave Widowmaker a death glare and a threatening frown.

Widowmaker didn't know whether she should be confused, or scared. Either way, this wasn't how she pictured her first house raid.

"Wow, I never thought it would be this easy." Tracer remarked, grasping Widowmaker's attention. "It was also exciting too. Wouldn't you agree?"

Widowmaker slightly shook her head and slowly nodded, "I suppose?"

"At this rate, we'll be getting candy in no time." Tracer giggled as she stored her first wrapper inside her basket. "I wonder how Hana and Sombra are doing."

* * *

_"You're saying this only to make me go away."_

_"I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of_ us _, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life._

_"But what about us?"_

_"We'll always have Paris. We didn't have; we'd lost I until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night."_

_"And I said I would never leave you."_

_"And you never will."_

"Yes! Yes! You tell her Rick!" shouting at the screen of his television; he followed it up with a wail of tears. "Oh God, it's just like my life... In a way."

The sound of the doorbell caught his attention and ruined his emotional mood. He groaned loudly and attempted to ignore it, but it kept on ringing. He threw his bucket of ice-cream on the ground and tightened the knot around his bathrobe. "Stupid meddling kids!" He grumbled to himself before opening the door and exclaiming, "What!"

"Trick-or-treat!"

Without saying a single word, he slammed the door shut. Once that was taken care of, he walked back to his recliner. That was the idea had the door wasn't knocked on once again.

Getting more irritated, he opened the door again and scolded, "Go away! I don't have any candy!"

The two lowered their omnic shaped baskets, and one of them said, "You know the rules, give us candy, or we'll TP your house."

His brows crossed as he spoke in a raspy tone, "I'd like to see you try."

"Come on Gabe; we just want some candy."

Shifting his attention towards the other girl, he growled, "Sombra? What do you think you're doing with a member of the Overwatch?!"

Sombra rolled her eyes and commented, "What are you doing in a neighborhood of civilians?"

Reaper narrowed his eyes behind his mask and responded, "That's none of your business. And aren't too old to be playing with kids?"

"I don't know. Aren't you too old to be spending your holidays alone?" Sombra witty smirked and added, "How old are you again?"

Reaper groaned irritatingly and glared at her, which Sombra scowled back but with more confidence. "Wait here." He instructed them before half closing the door. He walked into his kitchen and picked up whatever he had stored in the drawers. Moments later, he returned to the two girls and handed them both two bars. "Now leave me alone." And he slammed the door.

"Whoa, full-size candies!" Hana joyfully gleed as she examined the chocolate bars. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew the best places."

Sombra reached her arm and pulled her close for an embrace. "Only the best for my little bunny."

Hana tried to dodge her pecking on her forehead, but Sombra's grasp was too firm. "Can we go ten minutes in public without you embarrassing me, it's not fair!"

"Where is the fun in playing fair?" Sombra giggled and released her from her death grip.

Hana playfully rolled her eyes and lightly pushed her away. "Where to next?"

Sombra flashed a small holographic map from her wrist and pointed at the next door. "Over there."

Hana was surprised of the sheer coincidence but didn't question her girlfriend's decision. "Lead the way."

She followed Sombra towards the next house and rang the bell. The door opened, and she raised her basket, exclaiming, "Trick-or-treat!"

"Are you playing officer D. Va again, Hana?"

Hana' heart suddenly skipped as looked past the basket and saw Soldier 76 staring at her through his visor. "D-dad?"

76 straightened himself and shifted his gaze at Sombra. "And who is this? Are you two dating? Should I check your messages?"

Hana smacked herself in the face and mumbled annoyingly, "Dad, stop..."

Sombra looked at Hana and started giggling. "This is priceless."

"Answer me, young lady." 76 activated his tactical visor and reached for his rifle next to his door. "What are your intentions with my baby D. Va?"

"W-wait,  _baby_  D. Va!?" Sombra's burst in snicker and almost lost her balance.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Hana hissed noxiously as she turned bright red. "We just wanted some candy."

76 deactivated his visor and stated, "All that sugary sweets will ruin your teeth. Plus it's almost past your bedtime."

Sombra's giggles quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter, and that infuriated Hana. "Forget it! I'll just go to Grandpa Reinhardt. At least he's got candy and is cool."

"Wait, stop!" Soldier 76 yelled to stop her. "I can be cool too. You don't need to go to him."

Hana folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Soldier 76 grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl and shared it between the two girls. "And some biotic fields just in case," he added one for each of this and smiled. "And make sure to wash your teeth before bed."

Hana groaned and spoke between her gritted teeth, "Thanks, dad." She then dragged Sombra along, who never stopped laughing.

Sombra attempted to hold her laughter, just enough make out a proper sentence. "Hana, don't you think it's enough for the night? Would baby D. Va like a piggyback ride home?"

Hana folded her arms and pouted silently at her.

After several minutes of uncomfortable laughter, Sombra finally calmed down. She slowly panted to refill her lungs with air. She then looked at Hana, who was giving a very venomous glare. "Hana-"

"One more word, and you can find yourself another girlfriend." Hana quickly interjected her in a solid tone.

Sombra smiled and wrapped her arms around Hana. "Aww, Hana, you're so cherished that it could kill me. I'm just kidding."

Hana felt humiliated as she fought back her tears. In a failed attempt, she buried her face in Sombra's jacket. "You're terrible!"

"Shh, that's it, let it all out." Sombra cooed while stroking her brunette hair. "How about we do something grown up?"

Hana groaned and slammed her fist against Sombra's chest. "I told you to stop!"

Sombra bit down on her lips to contain the pain and added, "I meant going to a party, a real party."

Hana stayed quiet before pulling herself away. "Fine, but you better not embarrass me again. I  _mean_  it."

"You're the boss, er... Boss." Sombra nodded with a smile.

"Good, because I meant it when I said I meant it. I will dump you faster than you could flash one your stupid smirks." Hana narrowed her eyes and deadpanned.

* * *

"Thank you!" Tracer giggled as she finished rounding up another house. "Look at all this candy we got Widow."

Widowmaker blinked and shook her head. " _Pardon, quoi?_ "

"I said, we got so much candy," Tracer repeated her phrase, but with less enthusiasm than before. "You alright, luv?"

" _Oui,_  yes," Widowmaker replied softly in a dry tone. "This was quite the... experiment if I say so."

Tracer raised an eyebrow and stopped her tracks. "Aren't you having fun? I thought this was what you wanted."

Widowmaker looked at her basket and bit on her lips. "You and I have different tastes when it comes to fun."

"Okay, what do you do to have fun then?" Tracer wondered curiously.

Widowmaker thought for a moment, but no answer came to her mind.

"Wait, do you even know how to have fun?" Tracer asked.

Widowmaker's cheeks flushed a little pink from the embarrassment, and she responded instantly, "Foolish girl. Of course, I do know how to have fun."

"Aww, Widow, it's not something to be ashamed of." Tracer consoled her with a friendly smile. "You see, fun is... Fun is when... It's kind of like..." She stopped talking and paused briefly. "hm, what is fun?" Taking a short time to think, she snapped her fingers. "I know, I'll spell it out for you."

"F is for friends who do stuff together~" Tracer gleefully sang as she did a spin around Widowmaker. "U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all-"

Before she could finish her short song, Widowmaker quickly covered her mouth. "No singing. Do it in a manner that doesn't make me want to shoot you."

Tracer nodded, and Widowmaker released her mouth. "Okay, no problem." Tracer scratched the back of her head and began thinking harder. She turned her gaze to the street for some inspiration. From the houses to the kids, to the decorations, and then it hit her. "I got it."

"If you start singing again-"

"No it's not singing, I promise." Tracer quickly interjected her. "But you have to promise to do precisely, as I say. No backing down whatsoever!"

Widowmaker thought for a second before nodding.

"Then follow me." She gently grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along the ride.

"Unhand me this instant!" Widowmaker demanded, but Tracer was too excited to listen.

* * *

"Now do it just like I showed you." Tracer said as she carefully observed Widowmaker.

Widowmaker hesitated as was beginning to have second thoughts. "This is stupid and below me. It is a child's tomfoolery."

Tracer rolled her eyes and responded, "Widow, we've been collecting candies alongside ten-year-olds, and you said nothing the whole time. Halloween is the only night when it is  _demanded_  to act like a child."

"It is?"

Tracer paused briefly and went on, "No, but you get my point. Now, do you want to have fun, or not?"

Widowmaker took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes. I am ready."

"Excellent!" Tracer gleed and dashed forward. She rang the doorbell of the house before recalling back behind the bush. Moments later, the door opened, and a man stood in front of the empty house. Tracer looked at Widowmaker and whispered in a bossy tone. "Do it!"

Widowmaker inhaled and grasped her makeshift bullet. Holding the air in her lungs, she launched the egg with precise aim and hit the man in the face. As soon as the egg collided with his face, Widowmaker felt an adrenaline rush pumping into her blood. Her instinct carried the rest of the eggs and hit the man in various position around his body.

The man immediately screamed in rage and burst out furiously, "Who dares make a mockery of the almighty Akande Ogundimu!"

"And that's our cue." Tracer giggled as she started to run away, only to realize that Widowmaker was still in her spot, immobilized. "Widow, come on, we got to go!"

Widowmaker snapped out from her bubble and shook her head. "Yes, we must leave."

The two ran as fast as they could, putting as much distance between themselves and the angry Doomfist as possible. Throughout their escape, Tracer couldn't help herself but laugh. "I can't believe you really did it!" Widowmaker didn't say anything and kept on sprinting.

They eventually ran out of oxygen and were unable to run any further. Tracer collapsed on the grassy ground while Widowmaker held onto a tree for support. While gasping for air, Widowmaker could hear Tracer's abnormal laughter between her gasps.

"That was  _insane_!" Tracer coughed up violently from the unpleasant vibration against her chest. "What did you think Widow?"

Widowmaker pressed her back against the tree for extra assistance and slowly fell on the grassy ground. "It was...  _fun_?"

A smile formed on Tracer's face as she turned her gaze up to the dark sky. "Told ya."

Widowmaker steadied her breathing and closed her eyes to relax her mind. "So fun is causing and ridiculing one's misery? I never thought about it that way."

Tracer looked back at her before fixing her with a small smile. "Not even close, but it's a sign of progress, I guess." She turned her body around and laid on her stomach while admiring Widowmaker. "You know Widow; I had a lot of fun tonight. And I somewhat owe it to you."

"Oh? How so?" Widowmaker asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," Tracer let out a sad sigh and went on, "My ex-girlfriend, we broke up a while ago, and it's been miserable."

"Emily? The red hair?" Widowmaker guessed.

"Yup." Tracer nodded with a small chuckle. "Well, we kind of, broke up since the relationship was going a little too fast, no pun intended. And if it weren't for Hana' stupid idea, I would've spent the night drinking and watching the telly."

Widowmaker slowly nodded with a sigh of her own. "Must be sad living in isolation-"

"Hang on!" Tracer suddenly interrupted Widowmaker mid-sentence. "I never mentioned her name or description. And I doubt even the mention of Emily's name was in the OW database Reaper stole. Which means..." Tracer flashed Widowmaker with a sly smile and crawled towards her.

Widowmaker's eyes grew wide as Tracer closed in with her. "Stupid worm, what do you think you're-"

Tracer pressed her finger to her lips and shushed her, "Shh, save it."

A light pink blush covered Widowmaker's cheeks as her next words came out as a stutter, "I-I do not know what you're talking about."

Tracer giggled and rested her head on her laps. "So how long have you been watching me... Excuse me; I meant stalking me."

Widowmaker groaned and flicked her forehead. "Don't you dare. As you mentioned before, fun is in the human nature, and it's a  _necessity_."

"Yes, fun. Not whatever you were doing." Tracer giggled without breaking eye contact. "I'm curious. Since your visor can detect anyone through walls, how many times have you spied on me when I was in the show-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll literally, tear the happiness out of your soul." Widowmaker threatened in a deadpan tone.

Tracer swallowed the lump in her throat and stayed quiet. She rested her head Widowmaker's lap and admired her face. They remained still for what seemed like hours, and within that time, Tracer could feel Widowmaker's slender fingers, hesitatingly brush her hair. It gave her significant amounts of goosebumps.

"Hey, Amelie?"

"Yes?" Widowmaker answered before shaking her head. "No, don't. Do not call me by that name."

"Why not?" Tracer lifted her head from her lap and looked her straight in her eyes.

Widowmaker somehow found it hard to look back and instead stared anywhere but at Tracer. "Because Amelie Lacroix is dead. There's only Widowmaker, the living weapon."

"Oh come on, luv!" Tracer rolled her eyes in irritation. "You think the Widowmaker would've agreed to go on a fake date with me, trick-or-treat next to me, or throw eggs at  _bloody Doomfist_. Or how about spy on me whenever I entered the-"

"Happiness! Soul!" Widowmaker growled violently.

Tracer held her hands in defense but continued, "Point is, you may be Widowmaker on the field, but right now, you're Amelie Lacroix. You a person, not a weapon." Tracer hopped back into her lap once again and made herself comfortable. "A very sexy and hot person I might add as well."

"Thanks?" Widowmaker slowly replied, unsure if she should add or say anything.

"So can you please do that for me, luv? Please?" Tracer flashed her with a wide, innocent grin and big doe eyes. "And in return, you can call me my real name."

Widowmaker swallowed her lump, unable to make out any word. As if Tracer's face, was somehow placing her in a state of hypnosis. "I... suppose,  _Lena?_."

"Thanks,  _Amelie._ " Lena wrapped her arms around Amelie and hugged her warmly. To which, Amelie slowly wrapped her arms around her, repaying the gesture. "Hey. do you reckon we can go on actual dates anytime soon?"

Widowmaker almost jumped from her spot from the sudden question. "Don't be a stupid girl. We just started."

Tracer giggled and sighed. "You really  _are_  one of those girls Hana keeps talking about, what were they called again?" She asked herself and tried to remember the right word. "Tsun? Tsun- something? Oh well, might as well ask her when I see her." She shrugged and rested her head against Amelie's chest.

* * *

Sombra sighed tiredly and folded her arms. She watched Hana with a sharp stare and a frown. She picked up the first drink she found on the table and drank it all in a few gulps. Taking another look at Hana, her frown turned into a scowl. Stomping her feets towards her, she quickly grabbed her by the shoulder in an attempt to pull her away.

"That's enough for tonight, conejita." Sombra scolded her in a low tone and dragged her away.

However, Hana proved her strength and glued her body on the floor. "Naw, I still want more."

Sombra glared at her and repeated herself, "I  _said_ , that's enough. You drank enough."

Hana wearily shook her head and grinned, "Come on, I'm a grown-up hanging with my grown-up friends. Which reminds me," She turned to Lucio and exclaimed, "Guys! Have you met my girlfriend?"

Sombra rolled her eye in frustration. "Yes,  _he_  met me seven times tonight."

Lucio took a sip from his drink and spoke, "I don't think it's wise to provoke her when she's drunk. Hana tends to become…" Lucio paused and waved his hand around, trying to find the right words. " _Unusual_ , shall we say."

"Well, she's a kid,  _si_?" Sombra replied before receiving a weak punch against her chest.

"Am not!" Hana exclaimed in a tipsy tone before almost falling on the floor.

Luckily, Sombra firmly grasped her before she could drop on the ground. "I got you, don't worry." Sombra pulled Hana' arm around her neck for support then turned to Lucio. "Thanks for the party, but we have to go. If Jesse asks about his hat, tell him… uh, a bear ate it, or anything along the lines."

Lucio gave Sombra a thumb up and smiled, "Will do. Take care of her. Oh, and watch out surprise hurls, she has those quite often when she's drunk."

Sombra sighed and adjusted Hana' body against hers. "I know. Ready Hana?"

Hana gave her a broad smile as she let loose of her body. "You're very strong, sexy. If I didn't already have a girlfriend, I would've let you put your D in my Va-"

" _And_  we're leaving!" Sombra broke off her discomforting statement and rushed her limp body out of the house.

"Bye Lucy! I'll introduce you to my girlfriend tomorrow!" Hana shouted before she got escorted out of the house.

Lucio waved back and chuckled to himself. He took another sip of his drink before sighing relief. Hana was one of his best friends, but she was always a big handful.

"Who in tarnation gagged in mah hat!" And there was Mccree, just as Sombra predicted.

"Wee! Where are we going?" Hana giggled in glee as she felt the cold breeze against her skin.

" _You_  are going home to sleep," Sombra responded with a sigh before adding, "And I'm going home to shower. I smell like alcohol and cafeteria's meatloaf thanks to you."

Hana sniffled weakly and whispered, "Are you angry at me?"

Sombra halted her feet and exhaled the hot air out of her lungs. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best not to sound upset. "No, I'm not. I guess it's in your nature."

Hana didn't respond and instead stared blankly at her. "Well, I think-" Hana interrupted herself with a big choke before dropping herself on the ground. She held her hand towards her mouth, but her cheeks inflated like a balloon and could not withstand the sudden eject. With a loud grunt, she proceeded to regurgitate all over the sidewalk.

Sombra instantly backed away until she was sure Hana' stomach was empty. After a half a minute, Hana stopped vomiting rolled towards the cleaner side of the concrete road. "Hana? You okay?"

Hana said nothing and avoided looking at her girlfriend. Sombra however, noticed the corner of her eye tearing up and detected faint whimpers coming from her mouth. Biting down on her lips, Sombra leaned next to her and aimed at giving her a comforting smile. "Hana, what's wrong?"

Hana didn't reply. All she did was wiping her face with the edge of the sleeve and avoided looking at Sombra.

Sombra saw through her eyes and decided to take another approach. She walked towards the other side of the road, far away from the puke puddle, and laid face to face next to her. She reached her hand and brushed her brunette bangs away from her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hana slowly nodded and made an effort not to cry. "Am I a child?"

"Hmm, that depends." Sombra joked while fixing her with a smile.

Hana sniffed a few times before speaking again, "Did I ruin our night?"

Sombra chuckled, "Of course not, bunny. We got so much candy and had a lot of fun. Didn't you have fun?"

Hana nodded and said nothing.

"So what if you're drunk. More than half of the world is drunk right now." Sombra stroke her cheek and wiped the dried stream of tears from her face.

"But I acted stupid and almost ruined our night." Hana squeaked sadly. She then continued but in a mere mumble this time, "All because I wanted you to think I was cool."

Sombra laughed playfully and pecked Hana on the cheek. "Hana, you  _are_ , and will always be. You pilot a giant mecha and put your life on the line every day to save the world, and at such young age. Nobody is as cool as you."

"Y-you think so?" Hana put on a weak smile as she gazed into Sombra's lilac eyes.

"I  _know_  so." Smile replied and glared back. "Besides, you can always act like a child around me. That's what I love about you. You stay true to yourself and never forget about yourself." She tapped on her nose and grinned, "Boop." To which Hana giggled and blushed pink.

Sombra got up into a sitting position and pulled Hana with her. "Now, can we go home, bunny?"

Hana instantly went for a hug without any heads up. "Thanks, Olivia."

Sombra returned the gesture without any hesitation. "No sweat."

After several minutes, Sombra broke the embrace and stood up. "Alright, fun is over. Let's get you home."

"Piggy!" Hana spread her arms and gestured them towards Sombra.

"Que?" Sombra said in confusion. "Hana, get up to your feet. You can walk."

"I know, but you promised me a piggy ride before." Hana protested with her arms hanging in the air.

"I was kid-"

" _And_  you said I could be a child anytime I want." Hana grinned devilishly.

Sombra narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "You're not fooling around, are you?"

"Nope!"

Sombra groaned and mumbled irritatingly. "Touche." She turned around and crouched low enough for Hana to grasp her. "Fine, climb slowly. I'm not-"

"Bunny, hop!"

Sombra neck almost bent backward with the suddenly applied force. Her air passage was blocked, barely letting any air inside. Her body would've trembled down on the ground if it wasn't for Hana' small figure. "Hana… Please…"

"Onwards!" Hana exclaimed as she pointed ahead.

Sombra held Hana by the legs and tried to adjust her in a position that didn't involve choking her to death. Eventually, Hana' grip loosened, allowing Sombra to gasp for several deep breaths. "You are evil! You have this cute persona, but you're  _evil_."

Hana giggled and rested her head on her shoulder. "And no one will believe you."

Sombra pushed her knees and lifted Hana with her back until she was back on her feet. "Careful, I might  _accidentally_ slip and  _drop_  you."

Hana sniffled and closed her eyes. "You won't because you love me."

"Oh? And do you love me back?"

Hana weakly nodded her head and let out a yawn. "Mmhm."

As time went by, Hana' previous massive body almost felt like a featherweight,  _almost_. Her heaving breathings were now soft and slow snorts against her ear. Sombra was lying if she didn't enjoy carrying the small girl around town, maybe just a tad bit.

She stopped her tracks and took another look at her wrist. "They should be close." She muttered to herself. She carefully resumed her journey, not wanting to walk Hana up.

After a half hour journey, she entered the forest on the other side of the town. Odd choice, but she wasn't about to question herself now. A short trip later, Sombra finally located her teammate and Hana' friend. From a distance, she spotted Tracer, laying down on Widowmaker's lap. And the strangest part of all was that Widowmaker seemed to approve her action, even looking amused.

" _Tu diablo_." She smirked and slowly made her way towards them. They didn't seem to notice her, but playing around was going to have to wait this time. She didn't want to wake Hana up while struggling in with a chase with Widowmaker. With a disappointing, sad sigh, she took a few heavy steps on the discarded candy wrappers to notify the two. "And here I thought you Overwatch were supposed to protect the country, not litter it."

Tracer quickly jumped from Widowmaker's lap and sought to act casually. "Yeah, well, Halloween is the one time where I'm not entitled to give a rat's arse."

"I bet." Sombra turned her attention towards Widowmaker, who looked unfazed, unlike Tracer. She looked back at Tracer and wondered, "You got a ride?"

Tracer pointed at herself and shook her head. "I run fast. Don't need no car."

"Yeah but Hana needs one." She slowly and carefully bent her knees before gently laying Hana' body on the soft grassy ground. And for a moment, Sombra felt a massive relief from carrying the weight for so long. "Someone needs to take her home."

Tracer gave her a comforting smile and waved her hand. "No worries. I'll just call Winston and ask him to sent a plane."

"Just like that?" Sombra shook her head and muttered, "And you call us the bad guys." She looked down at Hana, unable to help but smile. "Goodnight, Hana." She leaned closer and gave a kiss on her forehead.

Sombra then looked towards Widowmaker and stated, "Well niño, hate to steal your new girlfriend, but we have to go. We have bad guys stuff tomorrow."

Tracer blushed and tried to respond only to stutter, "What- no, no! She's not- we're not…"

Widowmaker rolled her eyes and sighed. "See tomorrow in Oasis, Cherie." Before walking away.

"Yeah, I mean, yes! Tomorrow, my arch nemesis." Tracer gave a small wave with a puzzled expression.

Sombra watched as Widowmaker took extended steps towards her wearing an expression of pure cringe and discomfort. She couldn't contain her laughter, but she had to endure it for Hana' sake. "Ready to leave,  _partner?_ "

Widowmaker fixed her with a glare and growled. "Don't." She walked past Sombra without a second glance.

"Bye Amelie- I mean Widow." Tracer waved to her, but Widowmaker didn't look back.

Sombra merely shrugged and said, "Give her time." Tracer nodded and said her farewells. She turned around and rushed next to Widowmaker. Not a moment of silence passed before Sombra let out a snicker. "So, British, eh?"

Widowmaker crossed her brows and growled, "Don't be foolish. Nothing happened."

Sombra raised an eyebrow and fixed her with a sly smile. "Oh, then why are you sweating, and is that rosy lipstick I'm noticing?"

Widowmaker stopped walking and turned to face her. At first, her expression was deadpan as always, but then a small smile crawled its way around her face. "Sombra," She said with a tone that sent shivers down Sombra's spine. "If another word comes out of your mouth, or I find out that you told someone, I can assure you; nobody will find your decaying body.  _Comprendre_?"

Sombra blood turned cold. Not a single muscle in her body responded to her command. All she could do was swallow and nod.

"Good." Widowmaker nodded back and returned to her walking. "And if you must know, Lena and I have a date this weekend. So I better not catch you in my cockpit."

Sombra paused her train of thoughts before shaking her head. She smirked to herself and rushed to catch up with Widowmaker.


End file.
